A New Years Secret
by moisturiseme07
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas are invited to a New Years party. Cas get drunk and does things he may regret, if he even remembers
1. Chapter 1

A New Years Secret Chapter 1

It was boxing day, and Sam woke up in his room of the bunker to the sound of sizzling in the kitchen. He grabbed his silver gun from under his pillow, loaded it and silently walked to the door. As he peered round the doorway to the kitchen, he put his gun down in relief. Dean was standing at the stove, whistling and flipping pancakes.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked nervously, lowering himself into a chair. Dean turned around and grinned.

"Finally! You're up, Sammy. I'm just making pancakes." He replied cheerfully. Sam looked at him, seriously wondering if he was possessed.

"Okay, what did you do? You're only nice when you need to make up for something." Dean turned around and laughed.

"What? No I'm not! It's just that we had all the ingredients, so I thought why not?" Sam was still suspicious though, until one thought came to his mind.

"Oh, I get it now." Sam said, evilly smiling at Dean.

"Get what?"

"You're just trying to impress your boyfriend." Dean slammed the spatula on the table and spun round, his good mood suddenly gone.

"What are you talking about?" His voice had gone gruff and deeper, he was annoyed. Sam sipped his coffee and pretended not to hear him.

"Just don't try to hard. Cas sleeps in a lot now he's human. The pancakes will be cold by the time he emerges from your, I mean his, room." Sam grinned into his coffee cup, awaiting Deans response.

"Will you just stop with that bullcrap already? You think you're so funny, but I'm not in love with Cas for gods sake." He turned back round to the stove and muttered "Besides, don't think I don't know about you and Gabriel." Sam's grin was wiped from his face as he heard this, but before he could reply, Cas walked in.

Dean turned around as soon as he heard his soft footsteps approaching. Seeing Cas instantly cheered him up. Even though Cas was in pyjamas and had crazy bad bed hair, Deans still felt butterflies in his stomach. He kept telling himself, even if Cas was good looking, that doesn't mean he is attracted to him, obviously.

Dean rubbed these thoughts from his mind and threw a few pancakes on a plate for Cas, sliding it down the table toward him.

"Here ya go buddy, eat up, we got a big hunt today." Dean said. Cas looked up at Dean and smiled, making Deans stomach do that meaningless and annoying flipping thing again. He turned back to the stove.

They talked about the upcoming hunt, until Sam got a call, which Dean and Cas listened to intently.

"Really? Oh, that's great. Um- yeah I guess we'll be there. See you then" Sam put down the phone.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"Some ex-hunters have bought the Roadhouse, or what's left, and rebuilt it. We're going there for New Years."

"Cool." Said Dean, but seeing Cas's confused face, explained. "it's like a party were you celebrate the beginning if a new year."

"Ah okay, I understand. Any weird human traditions for New Years I should know?" Cas replied. Dean frowned and shook his head.

"Actually, there is one thing." Sam said. "It's kind of tradition to kiss someone at exactly midnight, when the New Year starts. Just putting that out there." And before Dean could throw something at him, Sam ran to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Years Secret, Chapter 2

As they pulled up to the Roadhouse, Cas looked more and more nervous. Dean could see him fidgeting around in the backseat in the rear view mirror. He twisted around to face him after pulling the car to a stop. The music from inside was loud, they could hear it from the car.

"Cas, are you ok, buddy? You look really scared." Dean asked, a concerning tone in his voice.

"I'm fine, Dean. It's just..." Cas trailed of, not making eye contact with Dean.

"What?" Dean pressed. Sam also turned around, wondering what was wrong.

"I've never...I've never been to a party." Cas muttered, pink creeping up his neck. Dean let out a loud laugh.

'Dude, is that all? Damn, you look terrified." Him and Sam chuckled again, until Cas stared at them, annoyed.

"Cas, it's fine. Don't worry, just have a drink, relax, and talk to people, okay?" Sam said, holding back more laughter for the sake of Cas's reputation.

"Will there be...dancing? Because I cannot dance." Cas asked, still nervously avoiding looking at the brothers. Dean snorted and laughed into his hand.

"Those shitty chick flicks that Dean has on his laptop are not accurate representations of parties, Cas." Sam said seriously, biting back a smile. "Yes, there will be dancing, but you don't have to if you don't wanna." Cas smiled at him gratefully, before shooting another glare at Dean, who was still laughing quietly.

Almost the second they walked in, a random person shoved a beer into Cas's hand, and he was dragged of to chat to a bunch of obviously wasted girls who were swooning over him. He looked wildly uncomfortable, but as more and more drinks were shoved toward him, he started relaxing more.

A couple of hours later, Dean was standing alone in a corner, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Truth be told, he didn't really want to come to this dumb party, but he didn't want people to think he was acting strange. He had a lot going through his head. With Cas recently human, Dean was constantly worried about him, calling all the time and keeping close checks on him.

He didn't know what to think about Cas. He liked him, sure, but maybe he wanted more than to be friends. Dean had always known he was at least bi, he just rarely found guys he was attracted to. But obviously, Cas had just fallen and lost his grace, he had too much on his plate right now to be dealing with Dean confessing his love to him. He snorted out loud. He wasn't in love with Cas. Right? He just had some dumb crush on him.

Not too long after that, Cas stumbled up to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder to balance himself. Deans entire arm electrified, but Dean shook himself out of it.

"Dean! Dean, parties are the best! Why don't we go to parties every night?" Cas almost yelled over the music, grinning like a maniac. He was obviously completely drunk.

"Cas how much did you drink?" Dean asked. He didn't know how much alcohol human Cas could take. He could tell he was drunk, as well as how he was acting, Cas's eyes were glazed over, they were more reflective.

"I dunno, not loads. Just 2 bottles of beer. Then 2 more. Then another 2. Then I don't know." Cas grinned again, stumbling slightly. Dean grabbed his upper arm, steadying him.

Near the front of the room, people started yelling. Dean strained to hear them, until the music was shut off. They were counting down. Dean looked at his watch. 7 seconds until midnight. Great. They could get out of here soon. 4 seconds left.

"Hey, Dean." Came a voice from Deans left. It was Cas's normal, low, gravely voice, the voice that gave him shivers whenever he heard his name in it.

Dean looked to his left just as everyone yelled 1. And in that second, that one second, as he looked into Cas's eyes, he could have sworn that the glazed layer was gone, that the normal deep, ocean blue colour had returned. In that one second, Dean could have sworn that Cas was completely sober.

That second lasted a lifetime. And then, right as the cheering started, Cas leaned across to Dean and pushed his lips into his. Dean was frozen. He didn't know what to do. Cas was pushing more and more, almost falling into him, he was still drunk. Slowly, Dean started to kiss him back. And as soon as he did, he felt all his skin electrify, and a feeling was pushed up from his chest.

Cas slinked a hand around Deans neck, pulling him in further, closer to him. Dean put his hands on Cas's lower back, using his fingertips to pull him in closer. Their lips both strained to move around each other, and drunk Cas ran his tongue lightly over Deans lower lip. He slowly opened his mouth, letting Cas in, and Dean felt another round of electricity run through his skin. He realised this was the happiest he felt in a very long time.

But when Cas's hips pushed into Deans, he pulled away. The last thing he wanted was to take advantage of Cas. After he pulled away, he looked into Cas's now glazed over, drunken eyes. After a couple of seconds, they closed, and Cas completely fell to the ground. Luckily, Dean still had a hold of him.

"Dammit Cas." He muttered. He picked him up bridal style, and made a beeline for the door. Halfway there, Sam came up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, what happened?" Sam asked, looking at Cas asleep in Deans arms.

"He passed out. Apparently human Cas doesn't know how to handle his alcohol." Sam nodded, and they made their way back to the Impala, Dean lying Cas gently in the backseat.

Back at the bunker, Dean was once again carrying Cas, down the hall to the room Cas was sleeping in. As Dean tried to put him down on the bed, Cas half stirred, and gripped Deans jacket tight.

"No, Dean." He muttered, still half asleep, half drunk. Dean sighed and tried letting him go again. Cas just gripped on tighter as groaned loudly. He pushed his face into Deans side, still incoherently mumbling.

"Noooo, stop. I'll sleep here." Cas chuckled, his face muffled into Deans shirt. Dean had to forcefully shove Cas onto the bed. He groaned loudly again, but twisted over and fell back asleep instantly. Dean stood next to him, smiling, but he was sad. He knew Cas wouldn't remember what he did. But maybe he would remember parts of that night...

THE END


	3. Just a note from me

Edit

Hey so I know the very short fic I just uploaded is finished but I will be uploading lots more one or two chapter cute oneshots. They may all be Destiel, but I am in other fandoms, so I'll see.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

A New Years Secret, Chapter 3

Late next morning, Cas stumbled into the kitchen, groaning as he poured coffee. Sam and Dean where already there, looking online for a new case. Cas slumped into a chair, and Dean tried hard not to look at him, but eventually gave in.

The ex-angle's hair was on end in a tangled mess, he had bags under his droopy, bloodshot eyes and the scent of beer still lingered on him. Though somehow, he still looked hot as hell, Dean thought. Cas was only wearing his trousers and half buttoned down white shirt, which made Dean's breath catch in his throat.

"Why does alcohol have such bad after-effects? My head feels as though it will explode." Cas groaned, draining his coffee, and reaching for another.

"Well you're not supposed to drink that much of it at once, Cas." Sam sighed. "Here, I'll get you a painkiller for the headache." He got up to go find the medicine. While he was gone, Dean finally worked up the courage to ask.

"So, Cas." Dean suggested, heart beating faster. Cas swallowed his coffee before answering.

"Yes, Dean?"

"How much do you...remember from last night?" Dean asked, slowly turning red.

"Nothing after the first hour." Cas replied. "Why? Did I do something?" Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"No, no. Just...you must have had a hell of a lot to drink." At that moment, Sam returned with two tablets, and tossed them toward Cas.

"Drink up." He said. "We're leaving for Michigan in half an hour."

"Take a right. Then a left. Then keep on straight for-" Dean cut him off, slapping the map out of his hands.

"Shut up, Sammy. I know where we're going."

"Dean, we've never been to this part of Michigan before. At least look at the map." Sam pleaded.

"Sam is right." Cas's gruff voice said from the backseat. "We aren't familiar with this area, and if we get lost-"

"Will you two just be quiet a minute? I'm not stupid, I know where we're going, okay? Stop bothering me." Dean almost yelled, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Just remember, our phones don't have navigation systems. So please get this right." Sam moaned, and Dean just nodded and turned on the radio.

Two hours later, they had stopped for gas. Cas was inside, looking for snacks, the hangover having died down. Since he became human, he had fallen in love with food (and with a certain hunter). Meanwhile, the Winchester were arguing outside by the Impala.

"For god's sake, Dean. I told you to use the map, I knew we'd get lost. We're miles away from where we should be." Sam snapped, frantically looking through the huge map.

"Well, it's not my fault you bought the most confusing map in the history of maps. Everything is so small. Can you even see where we are on that thing?" Dean answered back, thinking about the werewolf clan they were supposed to be hunting on the other side of the state.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'll find it." Sam muttered back. Dean sighed loudly and went inside to find Cas. He spotted him in the chips aisle, staring intently at the multitude of bags.

"You okay, buddy?" Dean asked lightly touching his arm. Cas looked incredibly distressed.

"They don't have you're favourite flavour. Smoky barbeque." He said, looking up at Dean disappointedly.

"Hey, it's fine. I like loads of chips. Let's just get these ones."Dean said, picking up a random bag and tossing it into the basket. Cas's eyes lit up again, and he walked to the next away to the next aisle. Dean deliberately walked behind him (if you know what I mean).

"Here, can't forget Sam's crappy rabbit food." Dean chuckled, tossing a bag of pure lettuce into the basket. Cas smiled, and kept browsing the junk food. That was one other thing Dean adored about human Cas. They shared a love of junk food.

Cas walked up to the energy drinks, and reached up to the top shelf to grab three of them. As he did, his plain white shirt rode up, exposing his toned back, and as he turned, part of his chest too. Dean's mouth literally fell open as he stared at the ex-angels tanned skin. He blushed and turned away when Cas made eye contact again.

Dean had no regrets in making Cas wear some of his old clothes. The suit was starting to smell, and it was far too hot for the trench coat. He put the other man in a plain tee that Dean knew would be tight around the shoulders, and some lightly patterned black shorts.

Still blushing, Dean went to pick out some microwave burgers. Barely ten seconds later, Cas was right behind him, leaning over his shoulder. The hunter could feels Cas's breath on his neck, and he stayed completely still.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas murmured quietly into Dean's ear. Dean felt his heart beat speed up.

"I- I'm fine, Cas. R-really." He stammered back, his skin heating up where Cas was pressed against him. Cas somehow pressed closer to Dean.

"Are you sure? Because you've seemed nervous all day." He muttered quietly again, this time a worried tone in his deep voice. 'Jesus Christ, does he know what he's doing to me?' Dean thought.

A loud cough came from behind them. Dean whipped around, pulling away from Cas. Cas turned slowly, smiling at Sam.

"So, um..." Sam grinned at Dean, who shot him dagger eyes back. "So I called some other hunters nearby, they're going to deal with the werewolf problem. We're too far away to get there anytime soon."

"So you know where we are now?" Dean asked, looking expectedly at his brother.

"Well...not exactly. Turns out the map is very old. Like from 1997 old." Dean groaned loudly. "Look, we'll just find a motel for tonight, and figure it out from there." Sam said. Dean pulled the basket of food from Cas.

"You guys go wait in the car, I'll get this stuff."

"Okay, see you in a sec." Sam said, turning and leaving the small shop. Cas remained staring at Dean for a few seconds before eventually walking away. Dean sighed with relief as he walked away. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to control himself around the ex-angel.

(to be continued ? )


	5. Chapter 4

A New Years Secret Chapter 4

Later that day, the three hunters were sitting in a diner opposite their motel. Sam had finally figured out where exactly they were, and how to get back.

"Right, after lunch we are going straight back to the bunker." Dean sighed. "This was a freaking waste of time."

"No, we should leave in the morning." Sam said, skimming over the menu.

"What? Why?" Dean snapped. Sam looked up at him, worry in his eyes.

"Well, you're obviously too tired to drive anywhere. In fact we're all tired, Dean, and sleeping in your car is something no one should have to go through. It's gross." Sam retorted.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean muttered. His eyes slipped over to Cas, who was sitting next to Sam. He was staring out the window, not listening to them at all. Dean's eyes hungrily bored into him. His messy dark hair that Dean desperately wanted to run his hands through. The deep blue eyes that he wanted to see up close. The soft, plump lips he wanted to-

"Dean? Hello?" Sam waved a hand at him. "You here?"

"Yeah, what?" Dean viciously hissed, eyes still stuck on Cas.

"Look, are you okay man? You've seemed really strange recently. Are you sick?" Sam pressed, a worried tone in his voice. Dean still wasn't looking at him, just grunting in response. Sam grabbed his jaw and swung it round to face him.

"Dude, get off me!" Dean said, swatting at Sam's hand. "I'm fine. I'm not sick, I've just been...a bit out of it lately." Something clicked in Sam's mind.

"Dean I think you just need..." He leaned in closer and brought his voice down. "You just need to get laid. It's been a while you know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Dean murmured, eyes drifting back to Cas. At that moment, a pretty blonde waitress stopped by their table.

"Hey, can I get you guys anything?" She winked at Dean. "Anything at all?" Dean didn't respond, too busy pouring his eyes over Cas, who also wasn't listening.

"Um, yeah. Two burgers and a salad, thanks. Oh, and three beers." Sam said, smiling at her.

"Coming right up." Her eyes lingered on Dean for a couple of seconds before walking away.

A few minutes later, she came back with the beers. This time Dean paid slight attention, but barely noticed her brush against his leg as she walked away. Then when she came back with the food, she daringly laid a hand on his shoulder. He shot what was purely a friendly smile at her as she trailed away.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Sam asked. "That waitress could flirt her way out of hell, but you barely noticed her."

"I don't know, man, I'm just not in the mood. Maybe I am getting ill." Dean replied.

"Hey Cas, the foods here." Sam said. The ex-angel dragged his eyes back to the table.

"Thank you." Cas pulled the plate toward him. Dean ate his food, but he couldn't stop thinking about Cas. He had to tell him, right? About New Years? Or he could just never tell him, and suffer forever, letting his feelings build up inside. Dean struggled internally. Even if he did tell him, what would he say? Hey Cas, I know we're best friends, but I'm secretly in love with you, and I think you like me too. No, that's dumb. Cas was newly human, he probably didn't even understand love, that's why he kissed Dean.

All these thoughts and more ran through Dean's head until Sam physically dragged him up, so they could go back to the motel. While they walked back, Dean made a decision. Tonight, when Sam went for more supplies or food or whatever, Dean would tell Cas. Tell him everything.

A/N

Ah! I'm so sorry this is cliff hanger, but next chapter there will be lots of kissing and feelings and kissing. Thank you for reading, I loved writing this and will update soon. Thanks as well for all the reviews on this and my other stories, I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 5

A New Years Secret, Chapter 5

Much later that evening, Dean was finally alone with Cas. He sent Sam ridiculously far to get food, so he had a while to talk to Cas.

The ex-angel sat at the end of his bed in the motel room, staring out the window. Dean sat on the other bed and cleared his throat.

"So, Cas, I got to tell you something." He said, staring into his hands. All of a sudden, his mind went blank. What should he say? What if Cas hates him after this? He was so drunk that night, he had probably thought Dean had been some random chick. All of the possible ways Cas could reject him ran through his mind.

"Yes, Dean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's, uh, nothing, really. No, never mind, not important." Dean nearly turned away, but saw Cas staring at him intently. "It doesn't matter. Just forget it." He looked away, but still felt eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Dean, what is it? It seems important." Cas asked innocently.

"Okay, it's just, well..." Dean drew in breath and mustered up what little courage he had. "Something did happen. On new years eve." Cas started to look panicked.

"What? What happened? I don't remember anything, did I do something horrible?" He leaned in closer, and brought his voice down low. "Did I kill someone?" He asked, still panicking. Dean nearly laughed.

"What? No, you didn't kill anyone. Why would you...that's not...no, Cas, that's not it."

"Oh." Cas relaxed slightly.

"You, uh, you kind of..." Dean took another breath, and squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of Cas's reaction. "You kissed me."

His eyes where still shut, and he heard no response for a few seconds.

"Really?" Cas asked, not sounding angry. Dean slowly opened his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, really, just a drunk mistake." Cas's eyebrows furrowed. "Everyone does it, don't worry about it."

"If it was only a drunk mistake, then why are you telling me?" Cas asked, tilting his head again.

"I don't know, really." Dean finally looked up at Cas. "I guess... I guess I wish you had been sober." The hunter slowly got up, and walked toward the table, where is phone was. "I'm going to phone Sammy, see what's taking him so long"

He turned around to see Cas standing right behind him, looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm sober now." Cas said very quietly, and pushed his lips onto Deans.

Dean felt exactly like he did at the party. Electricity spread throughout his body, as Cas pushed into him, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Dean snaked a hand around the back of Cas's neck and pulled him in tighter. He ran a tongue over his lips, and Cas allowed him in. Another round of electricity flowed through him as their tongues collided. Unlike the first time they kissed, this actually meant something.

After a few moments, Cas turned Dean around and pushed him into the wall. Dean's hand ran through Cas's hair and pulled their hips together with his other hand. Cas slowly grinded against him, and Dean let out a low moan into Cas's mouth. He pulled away and grinned at Dean.

"How was that?" He asked, panting slightly.

"Better." Dean grinned at him.

A/N

Ahhh! Thank you so much for reading this, and for all the lovely reviews! I'm really sorry but this is the end! I promise that I am soon doing another longer one, hopefully about 10 chapters long. It will be a roommate au, so stay tuned for that pretty soon. Thank you again!


End file.
